Angels (Shin Megami Tensei)
Name: Angels Species: Aerials; Gods; Demons Races: Divine, Herald, Fallen, some Tyrants, possily Fairies Sex: Generally referred to as male Age: Unknown; some angels have helped god create the Universe. Background Angels are popularly considered to be aspects of YHVH to varying degrees thus creating hierarchies of power. They are generally polite, orderly, and of the thought that the ends justifies the means where their end goal is to usher in the Millenium Kingdom. This is a time of eternal peace where humans become god-like and pure where their entire beings are enveloped in the holy spirit, living in eternal peace. Despite seeking the complete dissolution of the sins of humanity they are strangely disdainful of human beings, seeing them as inferior as they are not given access to god's essence or love. They are usually regarded as noble, intelligent and good to the point Zelenin, a Russian scientist who developed a phobia of demons after they killed all of her teammates and kidnapped her in order to experiment on her, trusted an angel to the point of allowing it it change the very essence of her being completely. On the other hand, they are deemed as being almost robotic due to their complete lack of individuality and are considered to be mere manifestations of god's wrath. They are usually considered to be separate from demons and more related to gods. Power Analysis Angels are deemed to be very powerful entities well known for killing demons due to their direct link to YHVH and are considered to be representatives of his rule over the cosmos. Though they are all considered to be angels, they are further divided by rank based on their level of power and their importance to the cosmos as well as their proximity to the Great Will in essence. In Universe definitions of power: Higher dimensionality has consistently been related to the concept of level of consciousness where the higher it is, the greater in ranking or power the characters are, resulting in ludicrous degrees of power for the most powerful of characters. This means the characters in question are separated by higher worlds, preventing them from interacting with each other under normal situations. As a result, demons are forced to manifest themselves onto lower planes, placing unknown restrictions on their powers unless they create domains, miniature universes allowing them to exercise their full might. Angels are also subject to this rule to the point where their entire positions in the heavenly hierachy are dependent on it where their levels of consciousness increases directly proportional to their ranking according to the Compediums of Shin Megami Tensei Imagine. Angels :"The ninth class of angels in the Angelic Hierachy. They appear in Christianity, Islam, and Judaism as manifestations of God's will. The generic angels depicted in paintings are almost always of this class. The word "angel" means "messenger" in Greek. Angels serve as a link between God and humankind. They are also sometimes referred to as "servants." Angels appear in many parts of the Bible and other scriptures." :—''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' compendium : :Angels are the lowest class with a level of consciousness of one level higher than humans as representatives of the bridge between the higher ranks of the hierarchies and humanity. : Archangels :"The eighth class of angels, members of the Third Sphere, they are directly involved in the world of humans as the bearers of God's will, acting as a bridge between humans and their Lord. At the end of the world, they will be charged with the blowing the Seven Horns. Archangels have a spiritual awareness two levels higher than humans. Unlike angels, their role is to guide groups and nations rather than individuals." :—''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Compendium :Archangels are the eighth class of angels, as such they have a level of consciousness two levels higher than humans. Principality :"The seventh class of angels. These angels protect the leaders of nations and large cities on Earth. They have an orthodox view of good and evil, but are said to be stubborn. Principalities are charged with patrolling the borders of regions overrun by demons and can create harmony between those in conflict. However, they are also the most easily corrupted of all angels. Their spiritual awareness is three levels higher than humans. They are said to rule over time." :—''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' compendium :The seventh class of angels, Principality have a level of consciousness three levels higher than humans. Powers :"The sixth class of angels, members of the Second Sphere. Their name signifies the power of God. They are also known as "Dynamis" and "Polantias". Powers are tasked by their masters with destroying sinners who defy Heaven. They serve largely as holy soldiers, seen as capable of both good and evil. This is because they have the most contact with devils, compared to any other type of angel and thus are the most prone to fall from grace. They patrol the corridors of Heaven, always ready to stand on the front lines and defend Heaven from demons and other enemies. Powers have a spiritual awareness four levels higher than humans. They help protect law and order in the natural world. They also took part in the Creation and serve as spiritual guides to all humanity. Camuel, leader of the Powers, commands one million of these angels, while Raphael, one of the four Archangels, oversees the class." :—''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' compendium : :As the sixth class of angels, Powers have a level of consciousness that's four times superior to that of humans. : Virtue :"The fifth class of angels, ranked second among the Second Sphere. Their name signifies the virtue of God. Virtues lack physical bodies and cannot directly affect reality. They are known as "the shining ones" and "the luminous ones." Virtues manifest themselves in the form of miracles. They create miracles before all who strive toward noble goals or fight in the name of good, bestowing favor and courage upon them. It is said that two of these angels of might were summoned to accompany Christ during his Ascension. They also acted as midwives for the birth of Cain, Adam and Eve's first child." :—''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Compendium : :Virtues are considered to be unable to directly affect reality due to the lack of a physical form as such they have a much higher level of conscious than the other angels, however to what extent this is currently unknown. Presumably at least 5 levels greater. : Dominion :"The fourth class of angels, ranked first among the Second Sphere. Their name signifies control and rule. Dominions are seen as symbols of mercy and are charged with effecting God's rule over the entire earth. They also serve to convey the will of God to lesser angels and see that it is carried out. They are said to receive orders from the Cherubim, angels of wisdom, and faithfully obey them. The scepters that Dominions always hold in their hands are held to be a symbol representing God's power. In addition to these scepters, they are also sometimes depicted as holding scriptures, swords or scales. The Second Sphere of angels was created by God to serve as the link between the order of the universe and the world of the angels. Their presence and importance are believed to be much lower than that of other angels." :—''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' compendium : :Dominions have at least 6 levels of consciousness greater than human beings. Throne The third of nine classes of angels, they are angels of knowledge. The Thrones or Elders, also known as the Erelim or Ophanim, are a class of celestial beings mentioned by Paul of Tarsus in Colossians 1:16 (New Testament) and related to the throne of God. They are living symbols of God's justice and authority. They come the closest of all Angels to spiritual perfection and emanate the light of God with mirror-like goodness. They, despite their greatness, are intensely humble, an attribute that allows them to dispense justice with perfect objectivity and without fear of pride or ambition. Because they are living symbols of God's justice and authority, they are called Thrones and have as one of their symbols the throne. —''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' compendium These angels presumably have eight levels of consciousness. Chrerub :"The second highest of the heavenly host in Christian lore. The plural form is cherubim. They are said to have four faces and four wings, and are known to act as a chariot for God. They are also mentioned in the Bible as guardians of the garden of Eden, wielding flaming swords." :—''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' compendium : :These angels have presumably nine levels of consciousness. : Seraph :"The highest rank of all the angels, it is the being closest to God. Humans can rarely detect their presence, but they are said to have four heads and six wings. They also appear in human form." :—Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Compendium : :These angels are the closest to God and when fallen, become monarchs of hell. Lucifer stated they consist of the empty breaths of god. Of all the angels, only those of this rank are allowed to exist in YHVH's Universe as actual entities and not spirits acting in their shape. They are considered to be comparable to God. : Sources http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Divine This Wikia takes no credit for the pictures, quotations or media hosted on this wikia.Category:Celestial Beings Category:Angels Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Avatars Category:Higher Beings